


Not That Type

by keepitshrimpie



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Disturbing Themes, F/F, Futanari, G!P, Girl Penis, Hardcore, Mind Rape, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Rape, Smut, this is bad really bad so proceed with caution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepitshrimpie/pseuds/keepitshrimpie
Summary: Hyunjin is the warlord that ruins Heejin's life.
Relationships: Jeon Heejin & Kim Hyunjin, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Not That Type

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys~! This time I come with a new 2jin fic for all of you~! I consider this work a counterpart of ‘Make Me Bad’ because of the opposite ‘feeling’ both works have even though they share a similar theme… Hope you find it to your liking and remember… ‘You’ voted for this :D
> 
> Without further ado, have a happy reading~!! Shrimpie out~! 🦐🥧
> 
> This story is for mature audiences, so please read the tags before starting the fic. The author is not responsible for any residual effects this story may have on the sensitive reader, so proceed with caution.
> 
> All characters depicted in this work of fiction are 18 years of age or older and do not portray the people in real life as they are entirely fictional.

xxx

Heejin was deep into the forest, gathering fruit for the upcoming supper when all hell broke loose in her peaceful village. The first thing she saw was the black smoke clouding up the sky and the burning flames eating up everything that she had once called home. Fear ran through her veins but instinct told her to look for her loved ones. She dropped the basket she was holding and ran to the ongoing chaos in hopes of finding her family, praying to remain unnoticed and free of this turmoil.

In present times, there was an illusion of peace because war still lingered in the air. Every settlement was pretty much left to their own devices as they were the only ones responsible for their welfare. Abuse of power and violence were everyday stories and the survival of the fittest was the current life course for small towns like the one Heejin lived in. It was not an uncommon sight to see whole villages getting destroyed and ravaged by unscrupulous warlords. Yet, Heejin could have never imagined that the land she grew up in would be a casualty of such atrocities.

Heejin’s legs were aching due to fatigue and lack of use but she kept running, holding onto the faint hope that her family had not perished like all the slaughtered bodies she had come across. Unfortunately, much sooner than she would have wanted she came to realize that they had not been an exception. She could see from a fair distance the dead bodies of her beloved ones in front of the entrance of her house as it burnt in flames. Her parents and the loving memories with them turning into ashes along with her belongings.

“They didn’t even put up a fight.” Hyunjin snorted with disgust and spat on the corpses.

“I counted three plates. Someone is missing.” Hyunjin’s right-hand, officer Jinsoul, commented.

“I want every single one of these people dead! Did you hear me? Find whoever is missing and kill them.” Hyunjin ordered as she cleaned her bloodied sword with a rag.

Heejin let out a painful scream at the sight of the vicious killer. The one who was accountable for the massacre of her village and the death of her family. It was none other than Kim Hyunjin, the most feared military leader around. The stories surrounding her were so unbelievably cruel that many thought she was an urban legend. Everyone feared her and it was no surprise. Her demeanor was menacing and deadly as she imposingly stood before the lifeless bodies of her family.

Hyunjin was about to mount her horse when suddenly a deafening scream made her look to the side. A girl was dramatically crying on the ground. Heejin didn’t know it yet but all the people she knew had been brutally murdered. She was the sole survivor and witness of whom had been the perpetrator of such an act. Sadly, she was so devastated by her own pain that she didn’t think about her own safety and exposed herself with her sorrow. 

“Who do we have here...?” Hyunjin patted her horse affectionately and walked towards Heejin. A devilish smirk on her lips and a macabre purpose in mind.

“I think she’s the person we’re looking for, Sir. Everyone else is dead.” Jinsoul diligently replied.

“Is that right?” Hyunjin told Jinsoul as she came closer to the girl and lifted her chin with her hand.

Heejin could only weep as she was forced to stare into the eyes of the monster who had in seconds ruined her life and disposed of her happiness. Hyunjin felt entertained by the girl’s bawls. It was music to her ears hearing the tangible representation of anyone’s suffering. She enjoyed seeing the pain and sorrow in the eyes of her victims. It was the best part of what she did.

However, the fact that her victims were so weak and powerlessness also sickened her. This girl was pathetic. Seeing her trembling and not even fighting to survive was nauseating. Hyunjin took her sword out of her sheath, ready to get rid of this nuisance of a girl when she was interrupted by Jinsoul.

“She has a pretty face, Sir. Perhaps we should take her.” Jinsoul suggested and licked her lips libidinously. Hyunjin faced Jinsoul and looked at her questioningly. In her opinion, Heejin was everything but pretty. She was not her type.

“Why don’t you try her, Sir? See if she is good enough to satisfy your needs.” Jinsoul proposed. Hyunjin huffed at Jinsoul’s suggestion. She was certain this girl wouldn’t satiate any of her needs.

Normally, Hyunjin let her comrades do whatever they wanted to do to the survivors of their rampages. It was all harmless fun and she knew they had to blow off some steam somehow. The only rule was to kill everyone after. Unlike her crew, she didn’t like the reputation that preceded her. She would have liked to remain as anonymous as she could be so she could always have the upper hand and take entire settlements by surprise. She didn’t want any survivors who could tell more exaggerated stories about her, even if they all were true.

“Sir, remember that Yerim and Yeojin died of infection…” Jinsoul reminded Hyunjin and the latter sighed in defeat. Despite her wishes, she would have to try the girl. She had to do it in order to guarantee the quality of the girls in her harem, the one she shared with her companions.

“Mmmmfff... I guess I can try her... Then you guys can have my sloppy seconds…” Jinsoul smiled knowing that even if she got her next it was better than being the last in line like her fellow comrades. She was happy she was second in command.

Hyunjin was different from the rest. Perhaps, she had lost her soul along the way but at the moment, she couldn’t even enjoy the most basic aspects of life. Jinsoul and the rest would be relishing in joy once they got their cocks wrapped up by tightness, but for Hyunjin, it was all the same. That’s why she didn’t partake in those kinds of activities and was more of a spectator. Jinsoul was right, though. It couldn’t hurt to try and see if this girl could be more interesting than the rest. She doubted it but it was not like she had anything else to do.

Heejin had been too shattered by the loss of her entire life to take notice of the dialogue between her captors. Alas, nothing she could have done would have saved her for the fate that awaited her when Hyunjin grabbed her by the hair and dragged her to her feet. Jinsoul and a few others smiled as they witnessed the beginning of the show.

“Suck.” Hyunjin ordered Heejin once she took her dick out of her trousers.

Heejin was forced to look up at Hyunjin and the first thing she saw as she kneeled on the floor was an appendage hanging from between her legs. She knew what it was but it was her first time seeing one because it was not proper for ladies like herself to be curious about things like that. 

“Suck!” Hyunjin demanded impatiently while her crew laughed knowing Heejin was going to regret disobeying their leader.

Heejin looked at Hyunjin confused. It was not her fault that she was naïve and inexperienced and couldn’t grasp the meaning behind Hyunjin’s words. Regrettably, Hyunjin was not known for her patience and as soon as she heard a stifle of a nervous laugh, she knew she had to teach the girl a lesson. She could not be humiliated in front of her gang.

Hyunjin let go of Heejin’s hair, threw her to the ground, and stomped her feet on her face. Jinsoul would have to forgive her for ruining what she called ‘a pretty face’ because she couldn’t care less about the aspect of the girl. She was nothing. She was beneath her. She was not even worthy to be one of the girls in her harem if she couldn’t follow a simple order. She knew since the moment she saw her that she was not good enough to be one of her whores. Hyunjin vehemently decided she didn’t want her but she would show her what happened to the people who defied her. 

“You should have sucked, little girl.” Hyejoo, Hyunjin’s younger sister remarked.

“I hope we at least get to fuck her.” Sooyoung, another one of Hyunjin’s mates added. 

“Fuck her dry, Sir.” Jinsoul encouraged the madness in Hyunjin. She loved seeing her lordship losing control.

Heejin’s face was being smashed by Hyunjin’s boot over and over again. She was wailing on the floor, trying to get away from the attack as well as protecting her head with both of her hands. It only encouraged Hyunjin to be more aggressive who loved the suffering she was causing the impertinent survivor. 

Heejin was suffocating. Her lungs inhaled dirt and when she felt that she was about to pass out, Hyunjin kicked her legs parts, retrieved her foot from her head, and kneeled in front of her. Heejin didn’t even have a second to wonder what the warlord planned to do with her when all of a sudden, she was forcefully grabbed by the waist.

Hyunjin gave Heejin a look over and smiled at the abrasion her foot had provoked on her face. Jinsoul had been wrong. Heejin was a normal-looking girl but now that she had blood leaking from her nose, her eyes sprinkled in tears and her face tainted in purple as the bruise she caused started to swell up, she finally saw the beauty in her.

Hyunjin didn’t take too much scrutinizing her battered face, though. She wanted to get this over with. She expertly got rid of the Heejin’s underwear while she tried to fight her off. Hyunjin laughed at her ridiculous attempts to push her away and she could also hear the laughs of her crew which encouraged her further. 

Heejin squirmed and whined underneath Hyunjin and the latter punched her face annoyed at her resistance while inserting her cock inside her virgin, shutting her up for good. Hyunjin pushed her penis all the way inside the tight passage, tearing it apart literally as she penetrated the girl until the entirety of her length was stuffed snuggly in her vaginal opening.

“AAAAGGGHHHH!!!” Heejin let out a guttural scream at the horrible sensation of being forcefully deflowered. Her vagina felt like scalding fire and the excruciating pain made her wish she was dead. Heejin never stopped screaming in agony while at the same time Hyunjin thrust her hips vigorously against her, her comrades whistling and clapping at the enticing scene.

The novelty of taking virgins no longer felt like an accomplishment to Hyunjin. Sure, the girl was fucking tight and it felt good defiling an unsullied hole. Still, for her, it didn’t make any sense why virgins were so valued. They couldn’t satisfy her. She preferred her women to be experienced and trained in the arts of pleasuring her. Nonetheless, her band expected a show and she was a mass pleaser.

Every time Hyunjin entered Heejin, it felt like a stab to the most vulnerable and tender part of her body. Having never known so much suffering, Heejin was lying flat and just taking Hyunjin’s plunges like a corpse, just like her parents already were, as she couldn’t help but turn around and watch them while she was brutally fucked by their killer. She wished she had died just like them instead of receiving this inhuman treatment.

“Is she tight, Sir?” The overly lecherous Jinsoul asked.

“She is alright.” Hyunjin responded, uninterested. She quickened her pace and gave deeper strokes onto Heejin that were making her howl in even more pain.

“She likes it.” Hyejoo laughed at Heejin’s screams and couldn’t wait for her turn.

Heejin was not only being savagely raped and stolen from her purity, but she was also being mocked as everyone laughed at her fate and encouraged Hyunjin to be rougher with her. She had fallen into the hands of demons and now that her throat was extremely sore because of the screams, she could only accept the barbarity committed on her with silence.

“Did she pass out?” Sooyoung inquired. She didn’t want to fuck the girl unconscious. That was no fun.

Hyunjin raised her head and looked into Heejin’s eyes. They were void. She looked soulless and tears spilled from her eyes. She hadn’t even been fucking her for more than five minutes and she was already broken. Virgins were so boring. This girl was absolutely tedious. Just like her parents, she hadn’t even put up a fight. She had been right. This girl didn’t belong with the others. Jinsoul would have to forgive her but she wouldn’t be taking her home. She didn’t even make her feel good. She knew she wasn’t her type. She had only been a waste of time.

Hyunjin felt repulsed by Heejin. Giving up so suddenly like her life didn’t even matter. There was no defiance, no fight, no will to live. She was fucking revolting. If there was one thing that Hyunjin hated the most was when people surrendered. She hated that kind of mentality. She was a warlord, after all. She and her people fought until their last breath and she expected the rest to be the same way. A weakling like this girl only deserved to be disposed of. She didn’t deserve anything Hyunjin was giving her. She wanted to kill her already but she had promised Jinsoul a turn.

Heejin felt Hyunjin pull out. Her abused pussyhole unclenched and she sighed in relief. Tragically for her, Hyunjin had heard her and instantly anger filled up her body. The fucking bitch who was not even good enough for a quick fuck had the nerve to be content now that she was out of her? How dare she? Did she think she was through with her? 

In reality, she was. She was already bored and she was going to give her to Jinsoul but she had infuriated her. She might not enjoy sex with inexperienced girls but there was one thing that she always enjoyed. Torturing people and reducing them to pieces. Watching them beg for their lives to be taken away when they could no longer handle the pain. This girl was going to regret having ever come her way.

“Did you cum, sir?” Jinsoul asked, hopeful of her turn. Yet, a stern look from Hyunjin was what she received instead of a response.

Hyunjin took out her sword as she stood up and looked at Heejin with so much hate that Heejin knew that her time had come. She closed her eyes and expected the blow that would deprive her of her life but what she felt instead made her realize that she would not go so easily.

Hyunjin started cutting Heejin’s dress into pieces. Exposing her pristine skin to the blazing sun and the lustful looks of her companions until she was totally naked for everyone to see. Naturally, Heejin started crying again and tried to unsuccessfully cover her body parts while everyone made fun of her.

Hyunjin’s mates thought their turn was soon due and began rubbing their cocks in anticipation. However, they soon realized that they might not even get a chance to fuck the girl when Hyunjin pointed her sword at Heejin and swung it swiftly, making a cut on her left thigh and then dragging the weapon until it reached her knee. The profound laceration spewed blood and Hyunjin rejoiced at the sight.

“AHHHH!!!” Heejin screamed at the first slash on her skin. Crimson fluid pouring out from the wound copiously.

Hyunjin was merely starting, though. She cut Heejin’s other thigh but this time she pushed the sword deeper and dragged it until she reached her ankle, making sure not to cut any important artery on the way so as not to speed up her demise. Heejin continued weeping tearfully. Hyunjin made her body a canvas of her very own sick art while her comrades watched the nauseating spectacle. They no longer wanted to fuck Heejin now that she was a carcass of her former self. Gashes and lesions all over her body while Hyunjin continued to cut her open, insects and rodents surrounded her, called by the smell of her filth and blood.

Jinsoul lamented that Heejin had not been to Hyunjin’s liking. Hyunjin was ruthless and she felt a bit bad for the girl because Hyunjin was making an example out of her. She had found her cute and wanted to fuck her but she knew that Hyunjin had first rights over her. Her suggestion had backfired and now she wouldn’t have her because it was evident that the girl would not survive after Hyunjin was done with her. Such a pity. She did have a good-looking face.

After Hyunjin made enough cuts to satisfy her sadism, Heejin could only shiver in fear and silently cry as hot blood trailed down her wounds. She was partially numb even though adrenaline pumped in her body. She felt so powerless that she just couldn’t move. Heejin wished for death because she was sure that whatever Hyunjin would do to her would be far worse than the fate of her parents. And she was right, Hyunjin was the kind of person that made everyone wish a quick death.

Hyunjin admired her work of art. The scarlet blood spilling from the slices of her blade. The girl looked so pitiful, sobbing and writhing underneath her. She loved witnessing firsthand the desperation and helplessness of her victims. Usually, she was not that cruel and just disposed of everyone without much of an afterthought. However, this girl’s frailty had irritated her so damn much that she couldn’t help taking her frustration out on her. Jinsoul may have meant sexual frustrations but those didn’t need to be satiated by lowly virgins. The ones that Hyunjin needed to satiate were the ones based on rage and fury.

The power Hyunjin had over the whimpering girl excited her in an inexplicable way and the desire to humiliate her further and ruin her reigned in her mind. She didn’t have much time to live, that was a fact. The injuries were spewing in abundance and her breathing was already ragged as she had also punctured her lungs. She was not an expert but she believed she didn’t have much time. Still, that didn’t stop her from making her remaining life a living hell until she reached the real one.

Hyunjin kneeled on the ground and snickered at Heejin. She looked gorgeous. Everything about her was breathtaking now that she trembled afraid of Hyunjin’s touch. Nonetheless, this time the touching wouldn’t be coming directly from her because someone as weak as Heejin didn’t deserve to be even grazed by someone like Hyunjin.

Hyunjin turned her sword over and grabbed it by the blade, purposely cutting herself as she maneuvered it over Heejin’s deteriorating body. Without any warning and in a move of depraved savagery, she shoved the pommel of her sword inside Heejin’s vagina. Pushing all the grip inside her sore canal until the guard kissed her labia.

“AAAGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!” Heejin arched her back because of the unbearable pain. She could feel the rounded knob on the end of the handle of Hyunjin’s sword perforating her tender walls as they resisted the advance of the weapon inside her pussy.

Hyunjin ignored Heejin’s cries of pain and dodged her legs as she tried to kick her off. She was loving Heejin’s reaction. Finally, fighting for her life but sadly it was too late. Hyunjin brutally slid the pommel in and out of her pussy at a maddening speed, ripping up the sensitive skin of her vagina as she sank the blade furiously inside her, making a mess of her cunt just in the same way she had done to her body.

“How does it feel to be fucked by the weapon that killed your parents?” Hyunjin asked her in a fit of mockery.

“Do you like it?” Hyunjin insisted and spat on the once pretty girl Heejin.

“Tell me you like it!!!” Hyunjin fucked her harder as she twisted the sword and opened her cunt so wide that the blade was puncturing her entrance and cutting her pussy up.  
  
  


“I’m not fucking that.” Hyejoo turned around, hoping to find a willing hole to fuck now that Hyunjin had ruined the most unwilling one. A still-warm body would do.

Hyunjin didn’t stop until only a bloody pulp of flesh remained in place of what was once Heejin’s vagina. She literally fucked the girl to death with an object and didn’t even notice that the sun was already coming down. Sometimes, Hyunjin got so angry that she lost track of time and this was just the case. Her comrades were gone already and Jinsoul was the only one who remained by her side to see it all through the end. She was the most loyal.

Nevertheless, Hyunjin failed to notice that Heejin was very much alive. She caught up when the abused girl started coughing up blood. Apparently, the cruel fucking had messed her internal organs as well and somehow affected her lungs. Maybe she went in too deep and that was amazing. Hyunjin smiled at the fact and swung her sword around much to Jinsoul’s surprise because it seemed she was not done just yet. Jinsoul feared what else she had in mind.

Hyunjin kneeled in front of Heejin’s face and poked her cheek. Heejin slowly opened her eyes and her dilated pupils reflected Hyunjin’s honey pools because Heejin’s eyes remained void. Life was leaving her body, Hyunjin could see it. She was the victor of the encounter but she wanted one last prize before she let Heejin leave for good. 

Hyunjin made use of her dexterous hand and plucked Heejin’s right eye. Jinsoul turned her head at the sight. Heejin who was already on the verge of death screamed for what would be one of her last times while Hyunjin unceremoniously removed her eyeball. She thought she had known pain but nothing compared to witnessing and feeling this arduous torture as Hyunjin smiled wickedly at her carrying the round organ in her hand, nerves hanging from it. Heejin didn’t have any more tears to shed now that she no longer had where to cry from.

Heejin looked up at the sky and prayed that death would take her away. She had been waiting for what felt like hours but still nothing. She was a hollow of who she used to be and she closed the one eye she had left, hoping the end would come faster that way when Hyunjin awfully surprised her by getting something inside her eye socket.

Heejin regretted opening her left eye. In horror, she watched Hyunjin attempting to stick the tip of her penis in the hole where her right eye used to be. Out of the corner of her remaining eye, Heejin could see the mushroom head of Hyunjin’s penis sliding in and out of the socket as she humped her onto the ground. Her face getting violated, bump after bump, Hyunjin’s cockhead hitting her deeply and making her head bounce on the soil.

After a few minutes, Heejin felt sticky fluid leak down the made orifice, staining her cheek and slipping until it reached her collarbone. Hyunjin got up on her feet and buttoned her trousers happily, satisfied, and proud of her hellish actions. She walked over to Jinsoul and whistled all the way as Heejin was no more and gave her last breath, the last image imprinted in her mind was Hyunjin smirking at her.

Jinsoul could not look at Hyunjin in disapproval because even if she considered her a fucking monster, she was the person she admired the most and had chosen to follow on the path of war. As she watched Heejin’s wrecked body, she wished Hyunjin was sated enough for their next uproar. 

Nevertheless, she could not deny that she felt disappointed by the turn of events. Next time she would beg to Hyunjin to fuck the girl first. She couldn’t have them all dying and being tortured by Hyunjin. She had needs and she couldn’t wait to be back home and make use of their sex slaves. Jinsoul needed pussy constantly and conquered and unwilling pussy was always the best.

“Fuck, Sir. Did you have to go that hard? Can’t fuck her now. It’s a shame.” Jinsoul told Hyunjin once she had thrown her sword to the ground and lay on it to rest after such strenuous activities.

Hyunjin patted the ground next to her and Jinsoul lay beside her. She had been the only one that had remained. It was no surprise. Her subordinates were all-talk and no action mostly but she cherished them and they served her loyally. Still, Jinsoul was in a league of her own. Her trusted right hand, the only one who could understand the depravity inside her head and the one who had given her this gift today. She knew her the best.

“Thank you for this, Jinsoul. I really needed it.” Hyunjin softly said, using a voice so unlike a heartless killer like her.

“Don’t mention it, Sir.” Jinsoul really meant it. It was better not to mention it. She might understand Hyunjin but that didn’t mean she was in favor of her inhuman acts.

Hyunjin remained silent and they watched the sun coming down until it turned into evening. Heejin’s decaying body was already reeking and some creatures were feasting on it.

“She was very pretty.” Jinsoul said out of nowhere, unable to forget how much she had wanted to fuck the girl

“She was, but now she is gorgeous.” Hyunjin got up and saw what remained of Heejin. A fine piece of art.

xxx

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy what I do, please consider supporting me [here](https://ko-fi.com/keepitshrimpie)~! Depending on the option you choose, you'll get exclusive content (dark themed stories) that will not be published publicly or earlier access to my works~ (^.^)b
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/keepitshrimpie/status/1330631789757554690?s=19)
> 
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/keepitshrimpie/post/1165196405)
> 
> [Word Press](https://keepitshrimpie.wordpress.com/multi-chaptered/)


End file.
